typemoonfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Từ điển bách khoa/Grand Order
Danh mục từ Fate/Grand Order Lancer (Hector) |'Hector' - Lancer Thiết kế nhân vật và lồng tiếng Thiết kế nhân vật: BLACK Lồng tiếng: Kunihiko Yasui Các chỉ số Sức mạnh: B Sức chịu đựng: B Tốc độ: A Mana: B May mắb: B Bảo khí: B Kỹ năng cá nhân Chiến thuật quân sự: C+ Minh chứng của sự hữu nghị: C Khả năng bỏ cuộc: B Kỹ năng trường phái Khả năng kháng phép: B Khả năng cưỡi ngựa: B Bảo khí Durindana: Cây thương tuyệt đối không bao giờ gãy Xếp loại: A-→A Loại: Bảo khí chống quân Thông tin Trong cuộc chiến thành Troy, Hector là anh hùng tuyệt vời nhất của phe thành Troy. Trước sự tương quan quá lớn về lực lượng, ông đã duy trì được vòng vây bằng mọi cách. Thậm chí khi đề cập về chuyện đó, nếu không nhờ vào Achilles, chiến thắng có thể kết thúc với phần thắng nghiêng về phía thành Troy. Level 1 Bond Height/Weight: 180cm・82kg Source: Trojan War Region: Greece Alignment: Lawful Neutral　　Gender: Male A superior general, who excels in everything. Level 2 Bond Admired as "Hector of the Gleaming Helmet", he is the hero of the Trojan side. In order to challenge the Achaeans, who boasted an overwhelming military force, he took over for his aged father, the king, and consolidated the army. Level 3 Bond Hector was the strongest warrior of the Trojan army as well as its high-commander, and on top of that even a politician. He easily betrayed the expectations of the gods and cornered the Achaean army to the brink of retreat for a time. The Noble Phantasm he uses is Durindana - Unscratched Apogeic Spear. Hector extended the handle of this sword, preferring tactics of throwing it as a spear. Said spear was extolled as piercing through anything in the world. Later, it would lose its features as a spear and become the peerless sword Durandal. Level 4 Bond However, the progress was gradually upset by the hero Achilles. Although Hector held out by at times running away, at times fighting - all while repeatedly making provocations - when Achilles abandoned his immortality with the power of his spear and called out for a one-on-one duel, Hector ended up accepting it. Level 5 Bond After his defeat to Achilles, who was still the strongest even after losing his immortality, the Trojan side began to rapidly collapse. If he was there, they might have won without being deceived by the Trojan Horse. Interlude He calls himself an "old man", attending to things with an slacken mood from beginning to end. One might misunderstand him as lacking on seriousness, but he is always serious. Is just that, he avoids to let such emotion called serious show in his face to the best of his abilities. After all, he was also a politician.|'ヘクトール ' - ランサー イラストレーター・声優 ILLUST：BLACK CV：安井邦彦 パラメータ 筋力：B 耐力：A 敏捷：D 魔力：C 幸運：C 宝具：B 保有スキル 軍略　C+ 友誼の証明　C 仕切り直し　B クラス別能力 対魔力　B 騎乗　B 宝具 ランク：A-→A 種別：対軍宝具 キャラクター詳細 ヘクトールはトロイア戦争において、トロイア側最高の英雄である。 圧倒的な兵差を物ともせず、あらゆる方法で籠城を続けた。アキレウスがいなければ、もしかすると戦争はトロイア側の勝利に終わっていたのでは、とすら見なされている。 アンロック条件：絆レベルを１にすると開放 身長／体重：１８０ｃｍ・８２ｋｇ 出典：トロイア戦争 地域：ギリシャ 属性：秩序・中庸　　性別：男性 全てにおいて秀でている、優秀な将軍。 アンロック条件：絆レベルを２にすると開放 ヘクトールは兜輝くヘクトール、と謳われたトロイア側の英雄。 圧倒的な兵力を誇るアカイアを相手取るために、老いた父王に代わって軍を纏めあげた。 アンロック条件：絆レベルを３にすると開放 トロイア軍最強の戦士にして軍団長、果ては政治家ですらあったヘクトールは神の推測すら容易に裏切り、一時期はアカイア軍を撤退寸前にまで追い込んだ。 扱う宝具は『不毀の極槍（ドゥリンダナ）』。 ヘクトールは剣の柄を伸ばし、槍として投擲する戦術を好んだ。 その槍は世界のあらゆる物を貫くと讃えられた。 後に槍としての機能は失われ、絶世剣デュランダルとなる。 アンロック条件：絆レベルを４にすると開放 だが、英雄アキレウスによって戦況は徐々に覆されていく。 ヘクトールは挑発を繰り返しながら、時に逃げ、時に戦いを繰り返して持ち堪えていたものの、槍の力で不死性を捨て去ったアキレウスから一騎討ちを呼び掛けられ、応じてしまう。 アンロック条件：絆レベルを５にすると開放 不死性を失ってなお最強だったアキレウスに敗れ去ったことで、トロイア側は加速度的に崩壊していく。 彼がいれば、トロイの木馬などに惑わされることもなく、勝利していたかもしれない。 アンロック条件：「トロージャン・ガーディアン」をクリアすると開放 自分のことを「オジサン」と呼び、終始気楽なノリで物事に接する。 真剣味が足りないと誤解されがちだが、彼はいつだって本気である。 ただ、その本気という感情を極力表に出すことを避けているだけだ。何しろ政治家でもあったので。}} Thể_loại:Danh mục tra cứu